The present invention relates to controlled motion mechanical members used as a mechanical manipulator and, more particularly, to a controlled motion anthropomorphic mechanical manipulator providing some of the capabilities of a human hand.
The need to increase industrial automation, and the desire to increase the use of animated figures depicting animals, humans or other characters in entertainment situations, has spurred the development of robotics. As a result, substantial advances have been made in many aspects of robotics.
Perhaps the most widely used controlled component in robotic systems is the mechanical manipulator, that portion of a robot used to change the position or orientation of selected objects. In many instances, such mechanical manipulators are desired to have capabilities similar to those of the human wrist, palm, knuckles and sections between the knuckles of the fingers and the thumb. In many instances in the animation of figures, the shape of the mechanical manipulator must also be similar to that of the human hand.
The human wrist displays two degrees of freedom in the motions available thereto with respect to the forearm, as do the initial knuckles of the fingers and thumb, with respect to the palm, which knuckles join the fingers and thumb to the palm. The other knuckles of the fingers and thumb primarily exhibit a single degree of freedom in the motion permitted thereto with respect to the preceding finger or thumb section
Thus, a mechanical manipulator demonstrating some of the capabilities of the human hand must contain joints capable of motion with two degrees of freedom, as well as contain joints capable of motion with a single degree of freedom. Such joints must be individually controlled in each of the degrees of freedom which it exhibits in its motion, and this control must be exercisable with reasonable precision. In addition, in those instances where the mechanical manipulator is to be covered so as to have an external appearance something like a human hand, the structure for the joints and the controls must be geometrically arranged to permit their being covered in a manner which will result in the desired appearance. Such joints must be capable of many repeated uses without degredation due to excessive wear.